se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Fernando Henrique Cardoso/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Roman Herzog - Sin imagen.jpg| El presidente Fernando Henrique Cardoso hizo ayer en Berlín una visita de cortesía al presidente de Alemania, Roman Herzog. FHC y su comitiva hicieron una escala en la capital alemana, antes de seguir viaje a China. 12 de diciembre de 1995. Folha de Paulo Johannes Rau - Sin imagen.jpg| CARDOSO RAU German President Johannes Rau, right, and his wife Christina… Sutterstock Gerhard Schröder - Fernando Henrique Cardoso.jpg| O premiê alemão, Gerhard Schröder, em Brasília, com o presidente Fernando Henrique Cardoso. AP Francia * Ver Fernando Henrique Cardoso - Jacques Chirac.jpg| FRANCE: BRAZILIAN PRESIDENT FERNANDO HENRIQUE CARDOSO VISIT AP Archive Nicolas Sarkozy - Sin imagen.jpg| French President Nicolas Sarkozy (2nd L) arrives with his wife Carla Bruni-Sarkozy, former UN chief Kofi Annan (3rd L), former Brazilian President Fernando Henrique Cardoso (4th L), former US President Jimmy Carter (R) and other members of the Elders group, on December 8, 2008 at the presidential Elysee Palace in Paris Países Bajos * Ver Wim Kok - Sin imagen.jpg| Dutch Prime Minister Wim Kok (L) hugs Brasilian President Cardoso upon his arrival at the Catshuis in The Hague October 9, 2000. The Brasilian President is on a two day official visit to the Netherlands where he will meet the Dutch Queen, visit the International Court of Justice and make a boat trip in the Rotterdam harbour, one of the biggest harbours in the world. FEE. By Reuters Photographer / REUTERS Europa del Sur Ciudad del Vaticano * Ver Fernando Henrique Cardoso - Juan Pablo II.jpg| João Paulo II recebe Fernando Henrique Cardoso na biblioteca do Vaticano. 19/11/1999. Foto: Wilson Pedrosa/AE España * Ver Fernando Henrique Cardoso - Juan Carlos I.jpg| Audiencia a la Junta de Gobierno del Colegio de Registradores de la Propiedad y Mercantiles de España, acompañados por el Sr. Fernando Henrique Cardoso, ex Presidente de la República Federativa de Brasil. Agencia EFE Felipe VI - Fernando Henrique Cardoso.jpg| Su Majestad el Rey recibe el saludo del ex presidente de la República Federativa del Brasil, Fernando Henrique Cardoso © Casa de S.M. el Rey Felipe González - Fernando Henrique Cardoso.jpg| Los ex presidentes Ricardo Lagos (izq., Chile), Fernando Henrique Cardoso (centro) (Brasil) y Felipe González (der.) Foto: Unión Radio Fernando Henrique Cardoso - José María Aznar.jpg| El presidente chileno, Ricardo Lagos, saluda al jefe de Estado francés, Jacques Chirac, ante el presidente del Gobierno, José María Aznar, y el presidente de Brasil, Fernando Henrique Cardoso. EFE José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero - Sin imagen.jpg| Spanish Prime Minister Jose Luis Rodriguez Zapatero (R) and Fernando Henrique Cardoso (L) observe a minute of silence in memory of March-11 victims at the end of the International Summit on Democracy, Terrorism and Security in Madrid, 10 March 2005. Italia * Ver Oscar Luigi Scalfaro - Sin imagen.jpg| El presidente de la República, Fernando Henrique Cardoso, con ocasión de la cena que ofrece al Presidente de la República de Italia, Oscar Luigi Scalfaro. Centro de Investigación y Documentación de Historia Contemporánea Brasil Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - Fernando Henrique Cardoso.jpg| Il Presidente Carlo Azeglio Ciampi con S.E. Sig. Fernando Henrique Cardoso, Presidente della Repubblica Federativa del Brasile. carloazegliociampi.it Fernando Henrique Cardoso - Massimo D'Alema.jpg| Fernando de la Rúa, Ricardo Lagos, Massimo D'Alema y Fernando Henrique Cardoso en Chile. Página 12 Fernando Henrique Cardoso - Romano Prodi.jpg| Cuban President Fidel Castro, second left, shakes the hand of a laughing Nelson Mandela, as Italian Prime Minister Romano Prodi, 1st left, and Brazilian President Fernando Henrique Cardoso, right, look on at the 50th anniversary ceremony of the GATT Agreement, during the ministerial conference of the WTO (World Trade Organisation) held in Geneva,Tuesday May 19, 1998. (AP) Fernando Henrique Cardoso - Paolo Gentiloni.jpg| Facebook de Fernando Henrique Cardoso Europa del Norte Finlandia * Ver Martti Ahtisaari - Sin imagen.jpg| The Elders from left: Mary Robinson, Fernando H Cardoso, Hina Jilani, Kofi Annan, Ela Bhatt, Jimmy Carter, Martti Ahtisaari, Gro Harlem Brundtland, Lakhdar Brahimi, Ernesto Zedillo. Photo: Ander McIntyre/The Elders Fernando Henrique Cardoso - Tarja Halonen.jpg| President of the Republic of Finland Tarja Halonen shakes hands with Long Yongtu, former Trade, President Halonen and Fernando Henrique Cardoso, former President of Brazil. Copyright © The Office Reino Unido * Ver Fernando Henrique Cardoso - Isabel II.jpg| UK: LONDON: BRAZILIAN PRESIDENT FERNANDO HENRIQUE CARDOSO VISIT. AP Archive Fernando Henrique Cardoso - Margaret Thatcher.jpg| 7.mai.1995 - Margaret Thatcher se encontra com o presidente brasileiro, Fernando Henrique Cradoso, em Londres. À esquerda, estão a primeira-dama Ruth Cardoso e o embaixador Rubens Barbosa. Imagem: Luciana Whitaker/Folha Imagem John Major - Sin imagen.jpg| BrItain's Prime Minister John Major (2ndL) shares a lighter moment during the opening session of the 'Link into Latin America Conference' 10 February, with Presidents Henrique Cardoso of Brazil (L), President Alberto Fujimori (2ndR) of Peru, and President Ernesto Perez Balladares of Panama. The presidents gather here for a one-day conference designed to 'raise the profile' of Latin America as a destination for foreign capital investment. Fernando Henrique Cardoso - Tony Blair.jpg| Brasília, 30 de julho de 2001 - O primeiro-ministro britânico Tony Blair foi recebido pelo presidente Fernando Henrique Cardoso no Palácio do Planalto. Blair ficará dois dias no Brasil. Reuters Europa Oriental Rusia * Ver Fernando Henrique Cardoso - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Presidents Vladimir Putin of Russia and Fernando Henrique Cardoso of Brazil held negotiations, enero 2002. Kremlin Ucrania * Ver Leonid Kuchma - Sin imagen.jpg| KYIV, 16 de enero. / Ihor Melnychuk - Ukrinform /. Presidentes Leonid Kuchma de Ucrania y Fernando Henrique Cardoso, de Brasil, asistieron a una reunión Conferencia de negocios en Kiev el miércoles, que se celebró en el marco De la visita oficial del Presidente brasileño a Ucrania. 16.01.2002 00:00 URSS * Ver Fernando Henrique Cardoso - Mijaíl Gorbachov.jpg| FHC & Mikhail Gorbachev. FUNDAÇÃO FHC 2017 Fuentes Categoría:Fernando Henrique Cardoso